Electronic devices such as, for example, phones, tablets, laptop computers and the like, may include various different types of electronic components that emit electrical frequencies, causing electromagnetic interference (EMI) that may affect the operability of the electronic components of the device. Electromagnetic shielding of these components may reduce incoming and/or outgoing emission of electromagnetic frequencies to maintain operability of the components.